Rock
by Solembum13
Summary: Sokka may have realized something while he was gone training. Starting from the episode "Sokka's Master"...please review! Chapter two is up now. HIATUS. sorry.
1. The Beginning

**_Hey everyone! I'm taking a small break from poems because I actually came up witha small story today! Hopefully this is a start of an end to my writers block. lol. Well, anyway, it takes place during "Sokka's Master" (yes, I am aware that there are a lot of Tokka related stories about this episode...but can you blame perople? Honelstly, it has Tokka written all over it! So i've joined them!!! ). It was a story I worked on whenever I had the chance to write it today (since I was last-minute christmas shopping. :p), and well, I hope you like it. I apoligize if it's not the greatest. Well, please reveiew, and cristism is welcome (if you think it's out of character a bit, please feel free to tell me. _:))**

**_I don't own ATLA!!!!!!_** _**but I will! (on DVD...which I have been hinting my brother to get me for Christmas).**

* * *

_

_"They missed you or Something, I didn't care"_

Toph Beifong had said this to Sokka after he had returned from being gone for a week or so. He didn't want to admit it, but when she had said this, it sent a slight pang to his stomach. He felt the grin that was on his face forcefully form itself into a frown.

_"Why thank you, that really warms my heart," he said sarcastically..._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was night, and he was waiting by the fire for the meteorite to be hot enough for molding. For some reason, Sokka couldn't help but think of what Toph had said earlier. Why did it bother him so much? It was Toph; she says things like that to people...so why should he care? He sighed and rubbed his forehead wearily. It was late, but he wasn't going to sleep yet.

He stared at the remains of meteorite that was scattered on the floor next to him. He was surprised that he, Aang and Katara were able to push the heavy thing uphill; but they also had Toph there to help. Toph was very handy to have around; her earthbending had helped them out more times than he could remember. She was also quite a scammer; he remembered how she scammed that ferry woman to getting tickets to Ba Sing Se. He also had teamed up with Toph quite a bit in the past whether it was fighting, escaping, or recently for things like figuring out the "Painted Lady" mystery.

It wasn't until a few weeks ago did he realize how valuable her company was to him. Truth was; Sokka missed her. She was fun to talk to, and they were always together since Katara and Aang were always off waterbending. It was a big gap missing in his life not seeing all of them to begin with, but Toph's absence hit him the hardest. She was his best friend, after all.

When he was heading back to meet the guys after his departure he couldn't help but be happy to reunite with them. Part of him was hoping they missed him as much as he missed them, and the other part couldn't wait to talk about his training, and how he felt about learning swordsmanship. He was glad when he saw how excited the three were when he reached the hill, and how they all ran up to hug him. He was happy to hear Katara say that they missed him very much, he couldn't help but be amused when Aang demanded to hear one of his jokes, but when he turned to see Toph again; he couldn't help but smile. He really did miss her most, and he was eager to hear her speak again.

"What's their doing?" Sokka asked, hoping to hear one of her sarcastic comments towards Aang and Katara.

Instead, all he heard was about how she didn't care about his absence one bit... "_Not once did she even miss me? Not even a little bit?" _He couldn't help but think this… "_When if she was lying?"_ Was another thought running through his head…but nonetheless, it wasn't a very nice thing to lie about. He felt annoyed, like we wasn't fully appreciated, and it hurt. "_Did she know that?"_ a bit of him hoped she did…

Still, he did like seeing all three of them again, so he thanked her sarcastically and decided to push the comment away from himself and ignore it at the time. He needed their help, and that was the important thing.

But now, just sitting there in silence; the thought just kept coming back into his mind. He was trying to think if he's ever did or say anything to her previously before his departure that caused her not to care. He's been nice as far as he can remember, not to her, but to everyone…did she just not like him as much as he thought she did?

"Why can't I just drop it? Why do I even care?" he said to himself. He was sure, if the others had said this, he would be just as disappointed. When if it was the other way around? He tried to picture it: Toph, running towards him, greeting him warmly and saying how much she missed him, and trying to get a joke out of him…then the other two saying they didn't care…

As he played the scenario out in his head, he realized something that struck him odd: Yeah, Aang and Katara not missing him would have hurt, but picturing Toph, running to him, giving him a hug, and gleefully welcoming him back had made him feel strangely happy.

_Wait, what? _Sokka shook his head and sat there rather blankly. He just created an awkward moment upon himself (_like that was possible to ever do_), and he wasn't sure of what to think. As much as what she said earlier annoyed him, a happy, welcoming Toph was way out of her character. He gave an airy laugh _"Toph? Welcoming? Funny." _If he knew Toph, this was probably her way of being welcoming. What did he have to worry about? Why was he so worried to begin with?

His laughing died down as the thought he had about Cheerful Toph earlier crept back into his head and it questioned him… it never occurred to him until then that the last time he had felt that happy was when he reunited with Suki a couple months back, and before that it was with Yue.

"_No…it couldn't be…" _

That feeling when Yue kissed him; that same feeling when he kissed Suki, existed inside him now. And it was just from a mere thought…

"_Do I?" _

He didn't even see the next thought come to his mind, it just did. He pictured that same moment, except when Toph hugged him, she came closer to his face and planted one right on his cheek, and he has smiled and kissed her back but on the lips. He only saw the two of them, no Aang and Katara; just them on the hill, together.

"_Whoa! Wait a minute!" _

Sokka's eyes opened up in alert and broke out of his trance. "She's _Toph!_ What the _hell_ am I thinking????"

He couldn't help but feel slightly disturbed. For one, she was three years younger than him, he felt like a creep. Two, he was with Suki, he shouldn't be dreaming about another girl, especially his best friend! He sighed and looked up at the sky….it must have been very late into the night.

"_I'm just tired, that's all…"_ He thought convincingly.

He didn't realize he had drifted into a slight sleep until Master Piando's butler woke him up with a nudge the next morning. Shameful for falling asleep, he stood up and went back to work, pouring the hot liquid into the mold. After a moment they went to cool it. Sokka has a strong feeling his sword was going to look very cool being made from meteor. His Master did say it'd make a sword like no other, and he was very anxious to see how it would turn out.

Remembering that had giving him a thought…if the sword made from meteor would be powerful, then how about the space earth itself? It was a curious thought…He turned his head and stared at the remains once more.

"_I wonder if Toph would like some Space Earth." _Remembering his previous "dream" from last night, he quickly added _"A gift from a friend, that's all…nothing more…" _He smirked as he tucked the rock away, he had a feeling something cool was to come from that rock.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sweet!" Toph said excitedly and grabbed the rock from his hands "Check this out!"

She had bended the meteor into all sorts of interesting shapes. Her happiness from that rock seemed to have lightened everyone's mood; it was very amusing to watch after all. Sokka couldn't help but smile, he was happy she liked it. What she said to him yesterday didn't seem to matter much anymore; he knew from her reaction that she did appreciate him, even if she didn't want to act like it. Why she would act that way was a mystery to him, but he respected it.

She bended the "Space Earth" The entire time they walked' it was until they reached Appa was when she was forced to put it away so she could hold onto the saddle. Sokka couldn't help but notice that when she had to do this she frowned. Toph then tried to find a place to put it. She then smiled with some realization, grabbed her left arm and formed the meteor into a band, almost like a bracelet, and jumped onto Appa.

"_She just made jewelry out of my gift…." _

"Huh," he said to himself.

"Sokka, come on!" He heard Katara shout.

He snapped back into reality and stared at Katara, who was wearing a know-it-all smirk on her face. Was he staring at Toph that long? It was bad enough she noticed, but he couldn't help but wonder what he looked like while he was. He hoped very much it wasn't along the lines of looking like he was romantically interested in her…

"_Why would I look at her that way??" _he thought, attempting to reassure himself.

"_Unless I do think of her that way…"_

His battling thoughts continued as they started to fly, and he stared at the girl holding onto the saddle one last time before flying up higher. The air blew the long bangs away from her pale face and her pale green eyes became a little more noticeable. He realized he was staring at her again, and before Katara could catch him again, he turned his head quickly away from Toph's direction…

"_Do I, really?"_

* * *

_**Well, it's a start, I hope you liked it...remember to review! **_

_**It's possible this my become a small chapter series, since it's Christmas break and I will have some free time (hopefully).**_

**_Oh, please tell me if I messed up the spelling of the sword master's name, or got it wrong... I tried to go by memory and how it sounded like it'd be spelled. thanks._**


	2. Self defense

**_Hey everyone! First, I just wanted to say thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciated them. D. Well, I apologize that this took a little long, but I wasn't expecting for this chapter to be so long, since the GAang barely had a part in the Beach episode...Well, I'm also going to assume that it took place a week or so after Sokka's return, but for the sake of my story, pretend it was in the same day. :p...Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review, I love reviews...critism is welcome since I'm still on a slight writer's block (which is slowly starting to go away...). _**

**_I DO OWN AVATAR! When? Since Christmas which my brother got me on DVD! Which one? Season 3, Volume 1...yaya! (sorry, just happy!:D) I wish I owned the show though..._**

* * *

"Okay, I've had it!" Aang shouted loudly. 

"Look, Aang, we all know it's very hot here...and we're all tired, hungry, and thirsty..."

"Katara, you're not helping!"

"Sorry..."

"Can you both be quiet? If you feel this way, Aang...just land already so we don't have to hear it!"

"But Sokka's schedule doesn't say..."

"Look! We can land there! It's perfect!" Katara shouted excitedly.

"Hmm...Not bad. No what? Let's just land."

"Finally, a decision."

"Well, what does Sokka think?"

"Sokka?"

"Sokka..."

"SOKKA!!!!!"

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay with landing?"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever you feel."

"Okay, it's official!" Aang said relieved and turned Appa left.

To be honest, Sokka wasn't paying too much attention to what was happening. He was too distracted for the past few hours to even consider joining in on their rant. Instead, he tried to figure out his thoughts with Toph. There was no way he was going to accept the fact he liked her. It felt too weird and it was awkward for him to even think of. He sighed and looked down to where they were heading. It looked like a lake, and it was completely surrounded by crater-like walls.

Aang must have been eager, because Appa landed with a harsh thump, and he immediately jumped off with Katara following his lead. By the time Sokka got off of Appa, Aang had already stripped down to his underwear and started to sprint towards the water.

"Lastoneinisthefirelordsservant!" he shouted, gave a "whooo!" jumped 10 feet into the air and cannonballed. Katara laughed as she took out her hair things and jumped into the water also.

"Hey, Sokka, are you joining?" Aang said.

Sokka glanced over at them. Aang was floating on his back and wore his goofy smile; Katara's head surfaced and spit water from her mouth.

"No, I'm good."

"Are you okay? You seem a bit distracted..."

"He's probably just tired from earlier, Aang," Katara stated, "But if you can, do you mind catching us some lunch, Sokka?"

"_Why do I always have to do this stuff?"_

Sokka sighed. "Sure, why not..."

"_And you agreed anyway…"_

"Thanks!" Katara said, and then gave a look at Sokka. He could see from the way she was staring at him she knew more than she was going to say, and judging by this she most likely wanted to talk to him later. He hoped very much he was wrong...he had an idea what she was going to talk about. Thankfully, Aang interrupted Katara's concentration by splashing her, getting her thoughts focused on him now, ready for a water fight.

Sokka turned around and headed towards Appa. He wasn't thinking the worst of things: Katara _did_ see him stare at Toph. The little ounce of hope he held onto vanished from existence. There was no denying it, and from the look of her face, she probably saw it as a "Romantic" stare.

"_She's a girl…of course she'll take this way out of proportion…"_

"Yeah, that's it…" he said to himself as he grabbed the fishing pole from the supplies.

"What's it, Snoozles?" piped Toph from nowhere.

Sokka sort of jolted, and hesitantly turned around to see Toph against Appa….Was he thinking out loud again?

"Huh?"

"Talking to yourself again, then?"

"Oh, umm…"

"You're too weird sometimes …Well, I'm going," she said, stood up and stretched her arms.

"Where?"

"Well, since Twinkletoes and Sugar Queen are splashing puddles and you are going to fish, I guess I'm left with moping by the rocks."

"You can come with me if you're bored," Sokka asked. He couldn't help but notice that his tone sounded slightly hopeful for a yes answer.

"_What, it's just fishing, Sokka! Get a hold of yourself!" _

"Ha. As if…" Toph said. "Have fun," she added and left.

He felt a tiny bit disappointed when she left.

"_Wait, no, not going there again!" _He thought and shook his head, then walked to a spot by the water where he wouldn't get wet from Aang and Katara's splash frenzy.

"_You only asked her because it'd be boring by yourself….not because you like her and want her presence…."_

He stripped down to his shorts, casted the hook into the water and sat down. He looked over at the others: Aang was now floating towards where he was with Momo on his stomach and Katara was squeezing the excess water out of her hair.

"Cover up!" Sokka heard Toph say

"Relax, I'm wearing trunks…" Said Aang carelessly

"_I know that!_ It's your tattoos I'm worried about! When if someone sees them?" Toph replied.

Katara said something about walls being around them, but Sokka didn't hear because when he heard Toph suggest "Cover up", he was thinking the same thing, but about her. A few minutes ago she was in her Fire Nation clothes; now she was in her underwear: tan shorts and a yellow-green top _(Not that he was paying attention to that!_)

His cheeks felt a little warm and he turned his head.

"_I don't like her! You love Suki! You love Suki!"_

"_Just concentrate on fishing!" _

"_I hope Katara didn't see that."_

"_See what? You didn't do anything!"_

"_She already suspects something! Why should I let her continue to think that?"_

"_Hell with what she thinks! You know the truth!"_

"_What truth?"_

"_Umm…You don't like Toph! Duh."_

"_When if I do?"_

"_You don't though…She's your best friend… that's all…."_

"_But I said that earlier, now look where I am! I am arguing with myself!"_

"Ugh!" Sokka said.

"You say something, Sokka?" Katara shouted.

He looked towards her.

"Nothing…I, haven't caught a fish…that's all."

"_I hope Toph didn't just tell I was lying…."_

"_There, you go…Thinking about Toph…"_

"I'm sure you'll catch something sooner or later," Katara replied…

"YEAHHHH!!!!!" Aang shouted somewhere from above. Sokka looked up and saw Aang forming another cannonball, but this time he was very high up and the impact of this was going to be costly…it was too late to move though: Aang hit the water hard and the next thing Sokka knew was that he and everything around them was completely drenched in water, and he wasn't holding the fishing pole anymore… the three others laughed while Sokka sulked.

"Great. JUST-GREAT!!!!" Sokka shouted.

Aang realized what he did and smiled awkwardly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It was lucky for Aang to find the pole, otherwise they would be starving. The other three would be at least…Aang threw in that he could handle eating their scarce supply of veggies.

"Who needs meat anyways?"

"Hey! Meat is….wonderful!"

"Careful, Aang, Sokka may_ die_ from hearing such things," Katara remarked.

"Fish isn't meat though, right?" Sokka added.

"Whatever. We have the pole now, fish away, Sokka," Toph stated and shoved the pole to him. It was getting later, and they didn't have lunch, which didn't improve anyone's moods; especially Toph, and a hungry Toph meant everyone suffers through her wrath. He rubbed the soon-to-be bruise on his shoulder where part of the pole jabbed him, and stalked off to fish again, while the other three went back to doing their thing (though Aang promised no more super cannonballs).

He did catch a few fish after a couple long hours, which Katara cooked into a soup.

"The hottest day, Katara, and you, make soup…." Toph said when she received her bowl.

Katara shot her a glare and stuck out her tongue, but even though Toph couldn't see she still seemed to know what Katara was doing.

"Oh, don't go all glary-eyed at me…"

"I can, because, I _worked_ hard on it while you (_once again_) did…nothing."

"Um, yeah, okay…have the blind girl cook….that makes perfect sense! For someone who is cautious I don't find that to be a wise decision…"

"Shut up, Toph."

"Hey, I was just pointing out the obvious," replied Toph and then sipped her soup.

"For a complainer, you seem to be enjoying that…"

"You'd be surprised over what you eat when you're starving…"

Sokka snorted. He couldn't deny that was funny. Katara then turned her head to his direction and shot a glare at him.

"What? It…was funny."

"Ha-ha, hilarious. Look, I just wanted to make something that would fill us up until tomorrow. Was that _soo_ bad?"

"Sorry."

"Yeah, _sorry_, Sugar Queen…Way to take a joke out of proportion…"

They all ate in awkward silence for a couple minutes. Katara did work hard, so everyone (except Aang, who ate his usual vegetarian meal) sucked it up and stared to eat, though it was it was hard to enjoy on a hot day. Even Katara: she would stare glumly at it after each intake. She looked up at the sun and wiped the sweat coming off of her face.

"Okay, I admit…I don't know why I made this…" she said and dumped her bowl.

"Hey! That took hours to catch!" Sokka said on his behalf.

"It's too hot. I'll go eat some fruit or something."

"Here, Katara," Aang said and offered Katara some of his random veggie and fruit assortment. She smiled and thanked him.

"So, all that fishing; that _you _asked me to do, for nothing…"

"Hmmm…guess so, sorry."

"Ugh, I can't believe you sometimes…"

"Oh, quiet Sokka; if you feel that depressed about it, I'm still eating it!" Toph said, and took a few big gulps after blowing on it, then belched and wiped her mouth.

Sokka smiled, "Why thank you, at least _some_ people appreciate hard work," he said as he looked over at Katara. He wasn't expecting to see her eyebrows raised with a big fat smirk across her face.

"What?"

She just merely shrugged, turned her head, "ohh…nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sokka sneered, "Did I do something?"

"You? Nothing…I was just thinking …"

Sokka was still puzzled, and didn't trust her answer. He looked over at Toph (who must have known what he was about to ask), shrugged and went back to eating.

"_Sly one Katara…."_

"_Who cares what she's thinking?"_

"_Part of what she was thinking was about me…I just know it…." _

"_And?"_

"_I didn't do anything though…did I? At least that I'm aware of…"_

"_She stared at you funny though…like earlier…"_

"…"

"_Oh, no…How did I look or sound around Toph just a few seconds ago?"_

"_I hope I didn't look off or something...but why would I look off? I didn't do anything! I mean I looked at her, but I can look at her all I want! I have a right, right?"_

"_Why am I asking myself this? Of course you do! Just like Aang does…."_

"…"

"_Why would Aang stare at her?"_

"_Because he can? Duh."_

"_He stares at Katara all the time…"_

"_What does that have to do with anything?"_

"…_."_

"_It's not romantically, at least. Right?"_

"…"

"_He better not be looking at Katara that way…"_

"_This is irrelevant…"_

"…"

" _I just don't think it's a bad thing to stare at my friend…who is a girl…"_

"_So, why do I care now? If it's okay to?"_

"_You just thought ten seconds ago that Aang staring at Katara was bad. He's a guy, and she's a girl!" _

"…"

"_True…But I when I stare at Toph, it's not the same!"_

"_How's it any different?"_

"_I stare at her like I would stare at anyone else…"_

"_If that's the case, why are you still asking yourself this stuff?"_

"_Because earlier today I stared at Toph and now Katara thinks I like her? Which I don't…not like that, at least"_

"_So, if you don't you could care less if you saw someone else staring at her…like Aang, which stated earlier, has every right to stare at her."_

He seriously didn't know exactly what made him play these scenarios inside of his head…but when Sokka debated with himself, he could visualize these events…Would he care if Aang stared at her? Truthfully, not until now…he could care less when Aang would simply stare at her any other day, but since his thoughts stemmed from romance he couldn't help but feel a little annoyed when he pictured Aang goggling at Toph…just like how he does with Katara (which also bothered him comparing the similarities between these two looks).

"_This is ridiculous! Aang doesn't like her like that!"_

"_When if he did?"_

"_He doesn't though…"_

"_How do you know?"_

"_I just know…"_

"_Why are you so defensive over the thought that he doesn't? Why would you care? (Unless you do like her…)"_

"_I don't though!"_

"_Just admit you like Toph! So you can stop arguing with yourself!" _

" _But I can't like Toph, I'm with Suki!" _

"_You can still like her, just don't get involved in a relationship!"_

"_that will never happen!"_

"_Why can't it?"_

"_I'm with Suki! Besides, she probably doesn't like me like that anyways!"_

"_So, you admit you like her?"_

"…"

"_When if you weren't with Suki?"_

"_I don't know…it'd be different."_

"_so you would date her?"_

"_She's three years younger than me! She's off limits to begin with!"_

"_When if she wasn't, when if she was your age…would you date her then?"_

"_I don't know…she's my friend…I like our friendship now, I can't ruin that. If I asked her out, and she said no, it wouldn't be the same. It will be different from then on, I just know it."_

"_When if she does though?"_

"_I doubt that…"_

"_Still though, when if she said yes?_

The fact of just thinking of her saying yes made his heart feel like it jumped from him…just like his earlier "dream" had done…he felt his face go warm once again.

"Sokka, are you okay?" he heard a voice from nowhere….

He opened his eyes, and looked up. Aang and Katara were staring at him with strange looks. He knew he just spaced out big-time, which made this awkward situation ten times worse….

He uncontrollably turned red in the face, he felt it happen….

"I need to go for a walk," he mumbled to himself, got up and left.

Katara looked at Aang who just shrugged. Katara looked rather guilty and got up.

"I'm going to go talk to him," she said, and followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sokka walked to the other side of the "lake" far away from everybody and kicked a nearby rock into the water. He sat down and looked up at the evening sky. How much more awkward could this day go? He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

"What is wrong with me?" he said to himself.

"A lot, actually…"

Startled he looked up at Katara, who gave a slight smile.

"What do you want?"

She sighed, "Look, I am sorry I bugged you earlier. You were just acting very strange since you came back… Is there something wrong?"

"Unless getting chased by a mad man with a sword earlier….No, nothing…"

"_Good cover"_

Katara smirked and shook her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I am sure."

"Oh…"

"Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep smirking at me?"

"Oh, well, I just missed you, that's all."

"_Liar…"_

"We all did,"

"I'm sure," he said Sarcastically.

"No, seriously! We were hopeless!"

"Hmmm…."

Katara paused in thought briefly before speaking again. Sokka chucked another stone in the water.

"You know who _really_ missed you?" She said as she watched the stone skip. She then raised the water pulling the stone back towards them, grabbed it when it reached surface and looked at it, "Toph."

"_What?"_

"Sorry?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yeah, she couldn't wait for you to return…apparently me and Aang aren't too fun to have around," she said and gave a slight laugh.

"_Really? She thinks I'm fun?"_

Sokka turned his head and smiled; before is emotions looked too obvious he grabbed the nearest rock and held it.

"But she said she didn't care that I was gone…" he attempted to say as casually as possible, but he still couldn't hide the slightest amount of joy that came from his voice.

"_I can't be more obvious, can't I?"_

This time Katara smiled, "Well, she was lying," she said and rubbed the stone, "She really likes that meteor, you know. I don't think you realize how thoughtful of a gift that was, Sokka."

_"Why would she lie about that?"_ he had to wonder, but then he remembered it was Toph and she does things like that...

_"Still though..."_

"It was nothing, really," he said truthfully, "I just was curious about how bendable a meteor was; that's all."

Katara gave him that look again.

"Will you quit doing that? What's the deal?!"

"Sorry! It's just…it was a cool gift…actually, in my opinion, one of the better gifts you've given out."

Katara probably didn't think Sokka heard her say "A lot better than anything you've given me," under her breath, but he did.

"Whats wrong with my gifts?" he asked.

Katara realized he did hear her and flinched, "Well, no offense, but…I don't really call jerky for my Birthday such a great gift."

"HEY! That was good stuff! Besides, that was only one time! Wha-?

"MY POINT IS; is that you don't give stuff like that to people every day, for no real reason."

"I already told you the reason!"

"No, I mean…come on, think about it: You gave Toph, a skilled Earthbender, a piece of meteorite, which isn't normal Earth to begin with; it changes it's form and everything…did you personally think it would do that?"

"Well, no…I just had a feeling something cool was to come from it."

"Well, why did you have that thought?"

"Because it from Space? Duh."

"But what made it different from regular Earth? If you didn't think it would do all that stuff, why give it to Toph in the first place if it'd be like any other rock?"

"Well…because I remembered Master Piandao tell me that a meteor would make a sword like no other…so, I thought, 'what would happen if it were bendable?' and then I thought it'd be something Toph might like…"

Katara paused for a moment and looked at the rock she was holding…"You know, if you think about it…that rock you gave her is almost like a symbol, or a sign for something…"

"Huh?"

"_Girls are weird…"_

"I mean, like….I don't know why, but it seems to have meaning. Your sword is made from that same meteor, and you guys are good friends to begin with, then she made it into a bracelet," Katara said, gave a slight smile to herself and continued, "it's like a best friend charm or something…"

"I guess…yeah, you can say that"

"…So…why didn't you give Aang and me one?"

"_WHAT?"_

"Oh, come off it! Why do you care! IT'S A ROCK!"

"We're your friends too, right? And I'm your sister…you couldn't have gave us one?"

"But you can't do anything with it! Why would I give one to you? That makes no sense!"

"…Still, Aang's an Earth bender…"

"But difference is….that meteor has metallic materials in it…Aang probably can't bend it!"

"…"

"No offense, Katara, but this is starting to get ridiculous…don't you think you're taking this out of proportion?"

She was silent, and judging by Katara's tranquil face, she looked like she was out of ideas dealing with his "romantic views on Toph." She lost her own debate.

"_Ha. Defeated….see? No worries! She thinks you're just friends now!"_

Katara sighed, threw the stone back in the water and stood up…

"I do have one thing to ask though," she said blankly.

"What?"

"Why did you stare at Toph the way you were earlier?"

"WHAT?!"

He couldn't deny it. Worse than that, he felt horrified, like he was violated. Before Sokka could attempt to defend himself, Katara walked away.

"Crap," he said to himself…he knew she was never going to let this go. Sokka chucked the rock he held into the water so hard, a dirt cloud came up and a few visible fish swam away.

"_I hate Katara sometimes…."_

**

* * *

**

_**Well, I hope you enjoyed it...Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon if it goes as planned...**_

**_Sorry if it was a bit confusing...it was hard for me to write in some parts. And no, Sokka isn't crazy, he's merely arguing with himself (XD)...sorry to dissapoint you._**

_**I also hoped everyone had a nice Christmas...Also, Happy New Year, 2008 babay! XD**_


	3. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

I just wanted to say that Chapter 3 won't be up for a while since I have exams coming up. I apologize for the Delay, but studying comes first. (I hate school. lol.)

Thanks,

Alana


End file.
